More than Freinds
by metal4life BVB army
Summary: After Ike lays awake thinking about Mia, the gohst of his father makes a visit to give him advice. the fallowing mornig ike and Mia tell each other their true feelings. Rated M for lanuage and LEMON in later chapter's
1. Fatherly Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fire Emblem_ All characters are property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. This is nonprofit media for entertainment purposes only.

More than Friends

Chapter 1

Fatherly Advice

Ike was up late, He couldn't sleep. He just lay there and thought of her. The beautiful girl his father had released from Daein imprisonment. She who had joined the Greil Mercenaries after the little skirmish in that castle were they first met. He thought of her more and more until finally he whispered to himself

"Mia the girl I met in that castle, I have had strengthening feelings since that day. But why can't I bring myself to tell her about them? "

He continued pondering until he heard a voice say,

"Ike my boy the worst thing that can happen is her not feeling the same way"

"Father is that you?" The blue haired swordsman replied as he sat up.

"Yes Ike it is me."

"How can you speak with me?"

"Because that mother fucker known as the Black Knight merely ended my life. My soul still exists thus I can commune with you from beyond the grave."

"Back on topic do you relay think I should speak with her."

"Yes my son you should. You two may have the same feelings"

"Maybe I will talk to her."

"That's the spirit son."

"Thank you father"

"You're welcome Ike. I can't stay here much longer I must pass on.

"I understand."

"Good bye Ike."

"Farewell father." Ike said as he lay back down

Ike had pondered the conversation that had occurred with his father's spirit. He had decided he must converse with Mia. Thinking of her more he drifted off and was able to rest.


	2. Mutual Compasion

Chapter 2

Mutual Compassion

Ike awoke the fallowing morning his compassion for Mia stronger than anything he had felt before. Whilst equipping some basic garb, in a determined voice the young uttered,

"Today I shall speak with her."

Walking out of his room into the corridor he saw his sweetie walking out of her quarters.

"Morning Mia." Ike said

"Oh, good morning boss." The indigo haired maiden responded wearing nothing but a virgin white night gown and undergarments. "Today she should be great. I'm going to continue with my training." She continued. "Speaking of which, you up for a sparring match to kick the day off boss?"

Seeing how his chance to speak to her would make itself apparent soon enough, he responded with, "yes and I would like to talk to you about something."

"Talk to me about something? Does he feel the same way I do?" She asked herself. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked in a sweet tone of voice.

"I guess there's no hiding anymore. Mia ever since that skirmish when first met I have had growing feelings for you. Mia I love you." He anxiously admitted

Tears of joy welling up in the swordmaster's emerald glassy eyes as she and Ike embraced. Mia whispered in Ike's ear, "Ike I feel the same way. Every time we trained my compassion and lust for you increased. With every passing day I felt deeper feelings for you. I was too shy to admit it or talk to about it. But then you told me how you felt and I just had to tell you." She said now dripping tears.

For a good ten minutes they just stood there embracing. Mia breaking the silence of the moment whispered into her new found lover's ear, "Tonight after everybody goes down, Wanna have a little private time."

"I would love to" The blue haired young man responded.

"So around midnight tonight?" She questioned.

"Sounds good." replied Ike "So what do you propose we do tonight?"

"Oh I don't know. You'll just have to wait."

"Ike, Mia breakfast is ready!" Mist's voice echoed down the hall.

Mia seductively said to Ike. "We'd better have breakfast. Wouldn't want people thinking we are up to anything yet."


	3. breakfast

Chapter 3

Breakfast

Ike and Mia walked into the mess hall together. All the others were sitting down enjoying breakfast.

"You two are fashionably late. Could make people wonder." Shinon cynically remarked. His comment got many of the others to burst out in Laughter. Ike and Mia began whispering to each other.

"Should we tell them?" Mia asked Ike

"Not yet. They'll find out soon enough." He murmured to her.

"OK." She replied.

"What were you whispering about?" Boyd jokingly hollered, chewing a mix of eggs and steak.

"Nothing." Ike and Mia responded in unison. The subject being dropped momentarily a loud female voice roared from the kitchen,

"Hey Shinon, Rolf! We're running low on meat, you two going hunting today?"

"Didn't plan on it, but it looks like I have no fucking choice." Grumbled Shinon.

"Sure I'll go hunting if it gives me something to do." Rolf said in agreement.

"Thanks." Mist gratefully replied as the two marksmen walked out of the mess hall."


	4. Preparations

Chapter 4

Preparations

It was late; Ike was up reading a book by the candle light in his room. His gaze left the book as he looked out his window into the starry clear skies.

"Huhhhhmmph" Ike sighed as he looked at the crescent moon. "Almost time!" He exclaimed silently.

Suddenly he heard his door creek open. It was Mia in her normal outfit walking slowly toward him.

"You ready for this?" she said in a lecherous voice.

"I've been ready." Ike said in lecherous lust filled voice.

As Mia lay on his bed and Ike crawled over her they began making out. Mia wrapped her legs and arms around her man's back, as Ike began removing her skirt. Her skirt now off, she being in nothing but leg warmer's, sleeves, under gametes, and shoes, Mia began unbuckling Ike's belt and kicking her shoes off. Making each other wetter and harder by the second, Mia broke the kiss and asked, "What if we wake the others?"

"You make a valid point." Ike agreed.

Leaving Ike's room both getting dressed along the way, Mia grabbed one of Ike's blankets and stated, "We will need this later."

"Of course we will for what we're doing. Oh and we should grab some wine and goblets from the kitchen." Ike said feeling rushed.

As Mia and Ike silently rushed into the kitchen to get wine, Mia stated, "let's grab a flint and steel to make a fire."

Searching through the wine racks to find the highest quality wine, Ike said "yes we should it gets cold at night."

Mia grabbing goblet's from the cupboard she seductively stated, "There will plenty of heat for both of us tonight."

"I bet there will be." Ike stated.

Ike and Mia talked dirty to one another for a good 15 minutes before the room fell quiet. The only noise was a rapid knocking on the wall gradually increasing in speed. The knocking was soon followed by ecstasy filled moans of,

"FUCK ME BOYD! I'M ABOUT TO FUCKING CUMM! HARDER! FASTER! OH SHIT! OH ASHERA YES!"

"Yeah I'll go faster, MIIIIIIIIST I'm about to explode!" The moans and grunts continued as the knocking on the wall began getting faster at a rapid rate, then slowed down rapidly.

"Looks like you and me aren't the only ones looking to be sinning tonight." Mia joked.

"Damn right. I had no idea Mist and Boyd were that close." Ike remarked

"Let's leave before they find out what we're up to." Mia suggested as she and Ike broke for the door.


End file.
